Viluy (Crystal)
Viluy is one of the Death Busters' loyal servants, and the third member of Witches 5. She seems to have rivalry with Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury. This the second animated depiction of the manga-based character. Profile Viluy is the third of the Witches 5, with a power level of 202. Appearance She retains her appearance from the manga and original anime. Biography After Mimete's death, Kaolinite put Viluy in charge of harvesting souls. She met Ami at the Mugen Prep School where she showed Ami a "model" of the Tau Nebula. However, she and Kaolinite predicted that Ami could be a Sailor Senshi and she caught Ami searching the facilities and discovering the Daimons. She already began using her nanobots to harvest people's souls and gained control of them. She commanded them to capture Ami and tried to use the computers to extract her soul. However, Haruka and Michiru disconnected the computers and Ami was able to escape and transform into Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury tried to fight, but Viluy studied her attacks from earlier and was able to dodge them. She trapped Sailor Mercury in a computerized barrier and used nanobots to try to kill her; bit by bit. The other Sailor Senshi arrived and attacked Viluy, freeing Sailor Mercury, though Viluy's cybernetic shield protected her. She summoned two Daimon eggs and infected two people to turn into Daimons. Haruka and Michiru arrived and transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus summoned her talisman, the Space Sword, and used Space Sword Blaster, which penetrated Viluy's barrier and destroyed the witch. She was eventually resurrected by Kaorinite's dark arts and separated Sailor Mercury from the others. She tried to coerce the Guardian of Water away from battle and become a fully trained doctor of medicine. Viluy later combined her data abilities with the four members of Witches 5 to ensnare Sailor Moon in robot shield to destroy her, but was killed yet again by Sailor Uranus. She is revived along with the other Witches 5 by Kaolinite and captures Sailor Mercury. She is permanently destroyed with the other Witches by Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. Abilities Viluy is highly intelligent. She calculated Mercury's attacks so when Mercury tried to fight her, Viluy could easily dodge the attacks, moving at quick speed and agility. She was able to craft nanobots which she used to extract people's souls through computer screens. She could also unleash the nanobots on her opponent where the nanobots could eventually destroy her victim. She could form barriers, both around her victim so they can't escape and around herself for protection. Like the other Witches 5, she can float in the air and can change between her civilian clothes and her usual battle outfit. Attacks *'Mosaic Buster' Trivia * She is the Witches 5 counterpart of Sailor Mercury. * She is ranked at Level 202, being the third strongest member of the Witches 5. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Death Busters Category:Witches 5 Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal characters Category:Deceased Category:Daimons